Cookies and Kisses
by Arianna Koz
Summary: "You're just so damn perfect, Alexander. How am I supposed to stand it?" "You're not." A fluffy little Malec drabble. One-shot. This was originally the first chapter to DMTH.


**A/N:** So I totally forgot to post this. This was originally the first chapter of Drag Me Through Hell - or part of it, anyway.

* * *

Alec was very frustrated. "Magnus, that's really not fair." He thought he had said that quietly enough, but apparently not, because Magnus laughed.

"Life isn't always fair, Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes at that. "Isn't that a bit over-dramatic for this situation?"

"Me, over-dramatic? Never." This was said with large arm gestures while sitting on a bright yellow sofa next to a pink-and-silver side table, so Alec really didn't put much stock into the statement.

Before Magnus could stop him Alec reached over, snatched the cookie off of Magnus' plate, stuffed it in his mouth and said "Pwobwem swuaved" with his mouth full of cookie crumbs.

Magnus let out a sharp sigh. Despite the angry look on the warlock's face, Alec grinned.

"You'll pay for that." Alec couldn't react fast enough as Magnus snapped his fingers with a smirk. He already had an idea what his punishment was going to be like, so he skulked over to the nearest mirror without encouragement from Magnus. Last time it had been un-removable eyeliner that lasted for 24-hours and this time it was...

"I thought the blue glitter would go well with your eyes." Alec's hair was fashioned into a complex braided style, with enough blue glitter to decorate an entire room. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him very much. It almost looked...good? "Man braids are the new fad right now. You should thank me. Stealing the last cookie like that, I should have given you a real punishment, not a reward."

"Stealing the last cookie!? You'd already had twice as much as me! I was just taking what was rightfully mine."

"So you agree then? That it's a reward and not a punishment?"

Alec was caught off guard. If he told Magnus he liked it, he might never live it down. But if he said he hated it, who knew how long Magnus would force him to keep it in the hopes that it would 'grow on him'? "I – It's not bad." He yawned. He was feeling a little sleepy.

Magnus blinked once slowly. Then twice. Then he said "Not bad? NOT BAD?"

Alec backed up slowly. "Hey, don't get too worked up about this. I—"

"This is the BEST NEWS EVER!" Magnus jumped up and started dancing to some invisible music. "There's hope for you yet!" Alec just smirked as he watched Magnus sway his hips to a non-existent beat. However, after a few second of dancing, the warlock stopped. "Though we'll have to work on getting rid of those thieving tendencies of yours."

Alec did his best not to laugh. "I don't know if it's any consolation, but I probably still taste like chocolate chip cookies. So if you—"He didn't get to finish his sentence before Magnus was kissing him. Magnus had pushed him up against the wall and Alec briefly wondered at the fact that they'd managed to miss hitting the mirror, but he lost all ability to think clearly when he felt Magnus' hands under his shirt. Alec pulled Magnus closer by wrapping his arms around his torso. Magnus' hands were on his back now and Alec was finding it a little difficult to breathe properly. He could feel Magnus whispering his name on his lips and he smiled. Suddenly, Alec's back was no longer touching the wall as Magnus pulled him. And then he was falling. Magnus broke away for a split second when he landed on the couch.

Magnus whispered, "You're just so damn _perfect_ , Alexander. How am I supposed to stand it?"

"You're not." Alec said with a wicked grin as he gestured for Magnus to come closer.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was an hour later when they broke apart from each other. Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

Magnus broke the silence. "I forgive you."

Alec had his eyes closed. He was suddenly feeling very tired. Perhaps his long week of hunting demons had finally caught up with him. "Huh?"

"For stealing my cookie." Magnus sounded like he was very far away. "Oh. Ok." Alec knew he was falling asleep and tried to fight against it.

"Oh, you're tired. Please, get some sleep. You need it." Magnus' voice was low and soft and was just about as effective as a lullaby to a baby.

"I ... can't. Maryse...away. I need to—"

"Need to?"

Alec was quickly losing the battle against his tiredness. "I need to go back to the Institute."

Standing up, he shuffled his way to the door, nearly tripping over Chairman Meow, who let out an angry hiss. He didn't even notice Magnus standing in his way until he walked right into him.

"If I let you leave on your own, you'll get run over by the first car that you pass. And then what would I do?" Without warning, he scooped Alec up into his arms. The last thing Alec saw as he fell asleep was Magnus smiling down at him.

* * *

Eh? What do you think? I'd love to know! Even if you don't like it ( I welcome critiques, I want to get better at writing.)

Dedicating this to my beta for DMTH, CorinBlue, who is supercalifragilisticexpialdocious in every single way!

(\\_/)  
(' ') (Have a bunny, just 'cuse )  
(")(")


End file.
